Celos de hermano mayor
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Zaizen Akira era una persona tranquila. Pero al ver como Fujiki Yusaku era tan cercano con su querida hermana Aoi. No podia evitar que sus celos salieran a flote. Siendo que sería capaz de tragarse sus celos por la felicidad de ella. ¿Qué pasará?


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Se lo que dirán...**

 **¿Subes un fanfic de Aoi x Yusaku cuando hace unos días subiste uno yaoi de Ryoken x Yusaku? Déjenme decirles que si, me gustan ambas parejas, los dos son lindos para Yusaku, nunca apoyaría el Aoi x Ryoken ahora que se mostró a Miyu pero sin dudar, apoyaría apoyaría mis dos parejas principales. Todo es tan lindo cuando escribo de ellos.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Zaizen Akira era un adulto responsable, serio y con muy buenos modales, a demás de tener un buen trabajo y tener grandes conocimientos en el área tecnológica. Desde que sus padres murieron, se encargó de que su pequeña hermanita, Aoi, tuviera la misma educación que el recibió, aunque no estuviera mucho tiempo en casa. Tenía que ser una mujer con clase, así como su madrastra. Pero había algo que Akira nunca creyó ver en ese momento.

Y era ver a su dulce hermanita abrazar a un chico que anteriormente había conocido pero literal, nunca creyó volver a verlo así que olvidó su nombre. No podía negarlo pero era grande la sonrisa que traía al igual que sus mejillas pintadas de un poco de rosa. Pero ¿Porqué tenía que abrazarlo?

No podía entender el porque, ni mucho menos por que la actitud de ese joven de ojos esmeraldas era un tanto fría pero a su hermana no le importaba porque podía hablar de muchas cosas. Lo peor, era que el joven si prestaba atención y respondía con una sola palabra.

Al parecer había sido un mal momento ir por ella a la escuela ese día. Pero realmente había querido pasar tiempo con ella, aunque sea por ese día que había salido temprano. Pasar ese tiempo con ella aunque sea platicar sobre alguna cosa de la escuela o ir a comer algo ahora que se le puede permitir.

 **-¡Hermano!** -Grito feliz Aoi.

 **-Hola Aoi**

Lamentablemente, en ningún momento su hermana se alejó del chico y este sólo suspiraba un tanto avergonzado.

 **-Buenas tardes señor Zaizen** -Yusaku hizo una reverencia.

 **-Buenas tardes** -Soltó una risita Akira. **\- Perdón pero se me olvidó tu nombre**

 **-El es Fujiki Yusaku-kun** -Habló Aoi feliz, Yusaku sólo desvío la mirada.

 **-Lamento que tu nombre se me olvidará** -Hablo Akira con sinceridad. **\- Una vez más, gracias por ser un gran amigo para Aoi**

 **-No tengo problema con ello** -Yusaku alzó los hombros despreocupado. Se separó del abrazo de Aoi y le sonrió. **\- Nos vemos mañana Aoi**

 **-Hasta mañana Yusaku**

Su hermano no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto celoso. Que ambos jóvenes se hablarán por su nombre, era un tanto misterioso. Aunque, olvidaría todo tipo de sentimientos, ese día era especial, ya después le preguntaría a Aoi si tenía algo con ese chico.

 **.o.**

Zaizen Akira no dejaba de suspirar al día siguiente que había llegado a su oficina y sólo estaba observando el monitor. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que su secretaria decía. Una vez que se aseguró que ella se había ido, decidió hace algunas cosas. Investigar al chico como entrar a su historial académico como el historial médico de Yusaku. Se sorprendió que el chico era bastante inteligente, varios idiomas manejaba como sus altas habilidades en las demás materias, el único reporte que tenía, era que era un tanto callado y solía dormirse en clases.

Se dio cuenta de todo ese tiempo que el había permanecido en el hospital. Al querer investigar más, una pared lo detuvo, el chico estaba protegido con esa ley de protección a menores, así que no podía buscar más. Cayó rendido en su silla al dejar eso a un lado. Sin duda tenía que preguntarle directamente al chico.

Cansado, decidió dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad sin avisarle a su guarda espaldas. Se quería escapar y olvidar un momento de eso hasta que vio a Yusaku trabajar en ese puesto ambulante de comida chatarra. Curioso se acercó, tenía entendido que no se podía tener un trabajo de medio tiempo pero que más se le iba hacer. Varias veces hizo lo mismo cuando tenía su edad.

 **-Buenas tardes Fujiki-kun** -Hablo con una sonrisa al chico que limpiaba las mesas.

 **-Buenas tardes señor Zaizen** -Yusaku habló un tanto sorprendido.

 **-No te preocupes** -Le sonrió amable. **\- No le diré a nadie que trabajas**

 **-No es como si me importará pero gracias** -Hizo una reverencia. **\- ¿Se le ofrece algo?**

 **-En realidad, me gustaría hablar contigo** -Akira le sonrió. **\- ¿Puedes descansar un rato y escucharme?**

Yusaku dudo un poco. Volteó a ver a Kusanagi, quien sólo asintió, le daba permiso de descansar. Se quito el delantal y tomo asiento frente Akira.

 **-¿Sucede algo con Aoi?** -Pregunto curioso.

 **-Ella está bien** -Cerró los ojos. **\- Gracias por preguntar** -Al momento de abrir sus ojos le miro un tanto serio. **\- Quiero que me contestes con la verdad Fujiki-kun** -Vio como el joven delante de el asintió serio. **\- ¿Qué eres de mi hermana?**

 **-Sólo somos amigos** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Es la primera amiga que tengo, lamentó si he causado algún problema**

 **-¿Porqué tienes protección a los menores?** -Vio como Yusaku abrió los ojos sorprendido. **\- He investigado un poco, lamento meterme en lo que no me llaman**

Por un momento Yusaku se quedó callado. Agradecía que AI se encontraba adentro del camión y que Link Vrains se encontrará tranquilo por el momento. No podía decirle de frente que el había sido un niño del caso Lost por los mismos motivos de que había jurado no hablar de eso. Aunque el tema era muy bien conocido en el mundo virtual. Podía disfrazar esa mentira con un poco de verdad.

 **-Hace años sufrí un accidente** -Yusaku sonrió con nostalgia. **\- No puedo hablar de ello pero fue algo trágico y que preferiría no recordar**

 **-Ya veo** -Akira le miro tranquilo. **\- Sabes, puedo decir que conozco muy bien a mi hermana y es fácil decirte de frente que le gustas** -Soltó una risa cuando vio a Yusaku sonrojarse. **\- Quien lo diría, si puedes tener emociones como un humano normal** -Antes de dejarle hablar se levantó. **\- Sólo te pido que cuides a mi hermana, ella te quiere mucho y no me gustaría verla llorar una vez más** -Le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar. **\- Confío en ti Fujiki Yusaku**

Yusaku observó como Zaizen Akira se alejaba tranquilo. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? No podía entenderlo, tuvo que tomar su celular y mandar un mensaje a un número ya muy bien conocido.

 **.o.**

Una semana después de aquella plática. Akira Zaizen esperaba una vez más a Aoi afuera de la escuela. Había terminado su trabajo temprano. Lo que no había esperado, fue ver a su querida hermana sonriendo y con su mano enlazada a la de Yusaku. Cuando el chico miro frente a él, desvío la mirada avergonzada. Akira entendía que le había dado un poco más de libertad a Yusaku pero encontrarse una semana después con eso. Sólo suspiro, era más que obvio que sus celos de hermano mayor y sobreprotector, habían regresado.

Aunque siendo sinceros. El chico seguía siendo un tanto frío, su actitud no había cambiado, así que no tenía de otra si así su hermana lo quería.

 **-Buenas tardes Fujiki-kun** -Sonrió Akira. **\- Gracias por cuidar de Aoi**

 **-No hay de que**

 **-¿Yusaku-kun nos puede acompañar hoy?** -Pregunto Aoi con ilusión.

Tanto Akira como Yusaku se quedaron mirando por un rato. Ambos soltaron un suspiro, era imposible negarse a la chica. Primero porque Akira le gustaba ver a su hermana sonreír incluso si se tenía que comer sus celos, lo haría sólo por ella. Segundo porque Yusaku no podía decirle que no ahora que sabía que relación tenían. Y tercera, no podían decirle que no.

 **-Vamos entonces** -Akira sonrió.

 **-Gracias por la invitación** -Yusaku sonrió al mismo tiempo que veía a Aoi sonreír y abrazarle.

Akira veía tranquilo ese escenario. Ver a ese chico frío sonreír sólo para su hermana y como ella le daba palabras de ánimo. Tal vez no tenía porque tener celos, era la felicidad de su hermana y era la suya también. Suspiro para unirse a la plática, sin duda seguiría siendo el hermano mayor pero ahora, Fujiki Yusaku ocuparía un lugar especial en el corazón joven de su hermana.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Mi Yusaku bebé lindo es tan tierno. Es es chico que es frío pero cuando está con alguien que ríen confianza, puede llegar a ser tierno, puede sonreír y puede tener sentimientos que en algún punto de su vida creyó perdidos.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 7 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
